A Hero's Dilemma
by Steel Rain
Summary: After the fall of Meteor and the initial events surrounding it, Cloud finds himself starting over again with Tifa in the recently founded city of Edge. But however tranquil this new life may first seem to be, Cloud ends up in an intense struggle not only with others, but also with himself.


_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own the rights to Final Fantasy VII, it belongs to Square Enix.**_

_**Note: ****This story is still in the process of being made so there may be minor changes as the chapters come out, hopefully nothing too major. I'll try to get these chapters out fast, but I do value quality over quantity so understand if it takes a little time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story.**_

* * *

The strong force of a hard object smacked Cloud's face.

"Ah..." He groaned as he fell to his knees in pain. He placed his hand against his forehead where the object had hit him in an effort to soothe the pain and felt warm blood build up from underneath his hand. Just then, the sound of footsteps came to his attention; he looked up and saw a group of other kids his age looking at him with twisted smiles.

"Aw you hurt, blondie?" One kid mocked.

"Only took one rock!" Another shouted and they all laughed. Cloud looked down, angrily as a few drops of his blood splashed onto the solid, rock road before him. They always did this, those kids. They always gave him a hard time. He didn't know why, he never did anything to them; they just harassed him for no particular reason whatsoever and there was no stopping them. No one cared or even bothered to say anything to them nor was there anyone to stick up for him, they all just went on about their day as Cloud endured this hell for what, to him, seemed like forever.

"You gonna go cry to your mom, spikey?" The lead kid mockingly asked, grinning. Cloud looked at him with such hateful eyes. The kid looked surprised.

"Oh, are you mad?" He asked, amused by Cloud's strong emotional reaction. "Going to fight me?" Cloud sure wanted to, he wanted to knock that smirk right off his face and pound him into the ground. He clenched his fists with such anger as he looked into the kid's eyes. He was ready to throw a punch at any given moment now, but even so, he just couldn't. He just couldn't do it.

The face of such hate he had a moment ago now quickly faded away as his hands straightened and he looked down, as if to yield to them reluctantly. They all laughed aloud.

"As I thought." The kid said, mockingly. "You're so pathetic." Cloud looked up just in time to see the kid's arm pulled back. Before he could react, a strong force struck him hard in the face and he fell backwards, splashing into a muddy puddle left from the rain that morning. Cloud's face and back were stinging with immense pain as he laid there, now soaking wet in the dirty water. The kids all laughed at his suffering for several moments as he laid there in pain, unable to help himself up. Contrary to what he had wanted just a moment earlier, Cloud was now the one who had been punched into the ground and he couldn't get back up, it hurt just too much.

After a little while, the kids must have grown bored and walked away, leaving Cloud alone in the puddle. Using all of his strength, he fought the pain and slowly brought his head up and out of the water. His soaked hair on the back of his head dripped onto the ground below continuously as he slowly got up onto his knees. As he began to stand up, he suddenly felt an enormous burst of pain from his back as a result of the fall and he was sent face first into the ground, his whole upper body smacking the rock road hard.

Laying there in immense pain, Cloud placed his hands down flat and slowly pushed his head up and off of the ground. As he looked up he was just in time to notice _her_.

_"Tifa?" _He questioned himself as he observed his crush who stood there at the far end of the road, looking at him. _"No..." _He didn't want to believe it was really her, but he could tell it was. He'd watched her for so long now, there was no way he couldn't tell. He almost couldn't look at her, he didn't want her to see him like this, see him for how weak and pathetic he really was.

After a few moments, a pair of other girls her age came over to her and made conversation. The two girls then took her by the hand and casually took her away. Hurting terribly on the ground of the cold, hard road of Nibelheim, Cloud watched as Tifa was lead away by her friends. They probably wanted to go hang out and have fun, just like how the group of boys from before were most likely doing, too. Not like Cloud would be doing the same, however. He had no friends, no one to play with or talk to. He was all alone in that miserable little town he called home. He hated it, all of it; he wanted to get away from it as soon as possible. He wanted to become strong, to join SOLDIER and become a great hero just like Sephiroth.

But he couldn't, though, he was too weak. He couldn't even stand up to those kids. How could someone like that become a hero? And now his crush, the girl of his dreams who he'd been watching nervously from afar for years just saw him get trashed by those punks. She probably thinks he's a total wimp.

A tear ran down his face at that thought and he let his head back down onto the ground and laid there in defeat, feeling completely miserable and humiliated.

_"I'm so pathetic..."_

* * *

"Cloud?" A familiar, gentle voice asked. Cloud looked up and saw Tifa standing there looking at him from the other side of the counter.

"You okay?" She asked. Cloud looked around, a little confused. He was in _7th Heaven_, sitting at the bar. He had come there earlier, but he wasn't exactly sure why. He had completely zoned out, thinking about...

"Cloud...?" She asked again. Cloud looked up at Tifa and then back down.

"Yeah." He let out, softly as he turned around, got up off the bar stool and and began to walk away towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" She lightly shouted as she came up from behind him and came to a stop in front, blocking his path. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking at her him with such concern. Cloud could easily tell just how much she cared for him. No matter what happened or what Cloud did, Tifa was always there at his side. He was lucky to have a girl like her.

"Tell me." She said, looking into his eyes, as she brought her hand up to gently stroke the side of face, but before it could get there, however, Cloud brought his hand up and stopped hers with a gentle grip. He looked down and sighed.

"I'm fine." He said, and then let go of her hand as he stepped around her and continued towards the exit, leaving Tifa there behind. It wasn't that he didn't care about her or that he didn't appreciate her, he just wanted to be alone. Even now, the memories of the past still haunted him, he needed to deal with it own his own though. He didn't want to get anyone else involved in his own problems, least of all Tifa.

Cloud then pushed the front door open and walked over to his motorcycle, Fenrir, which was parked just outside, facing the bar in the sunny afternoon. As he hopped onto the seat and reached down to start up the engine, he noticed the front entrance open again and looked up to see Tifa coming out and slightly running to him. Standing in his way, she looked at him with desperate, worried eyes.

"Cloud, please." She said, begging him not to leave. He could tell she really wanted to hear him out, to be there for him and as much as Cloud may have wanted her comfort, he was not going to let her get involved. He wanted to protect her and that was just what he was going to do, even if it meant going against his own feelings.

"Sorry." He said back to her and then started up the engine and took off, going around her and down the long narrow road of the industrial city they now lived in on the Edge of the Midgar.

He couldn't help, but feel bad for leaving Tifa behind like that, but he knew he had to. What he was feeling was his own problem, not hers. He wasn't going to drag her down with him and hurt her, he'd never do that. He was tough, he was going to deal with this on his own and leave her out of it. Only then will she be able to stay happy. Only then will he be able to protect her. That was all he really wanted.

* * *

On the edge of a cliff with the now ruined city of Midgar off in the distance, Cloud stood in front of the Buster Sword which he had thrust into the dirt to mark the grave of the man who had given him that sword, his best friend.

"Zack..." He let out, softly, looking down at the once great sword that was now dirty and rusty, rotting away in the ground of the large, open wasteland that used to pulse with life. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore for it was just too difficult to place the words, even more so to say them. Instead, he simply stood there quietly to pay his respects to his former friend who had not only given him his sword, but also his life. Cloud owed Zack everything and more, and he knew that he'd never be able to pay him back which hurt him greatly. Zack had taken on the entire Shinra army alone and was mercilessly gunned down while Cloud laid helplessly on the sidelines, unable to do a damn thing. If only he was stronger, if only he was tougher, maybe he could've done something, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Zack would still be alive...

Just then, a sudden blast of wind shot past him. Alarmed, Cloud spun around instantly to face his attacker, but then quickly realized who it was and lowered his guard.

"Vincent." He said, calling him out. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. Vincent stood there in front of him quietly, completely unmoved by Cloud's alarmed state.

"Tifa sent me." He stated in his usual straight forward manner. "She's worried about you." Cloud looked at him and then turned away.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Heh, I knew you'd say that." He said, then walked past him toward the end of the cliff, looking off into the distance as the wind blew against his long, tattered cape.

"You seem to be spending most of your time alone lately." He stated. "Tell me, is it helping?" Cloud looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Is it helping you, spending so much time alone?" He asked, Cloud didn't answer. Vincent continued.

"When you found me, I had locked myself away. Unwilling to want to make a difference in this world, I laid in that coffin, wasting my life away in total darkness, but then you and the others found me. You talked sense into me, rescued me from my confined state and I owe you for that." He stated and then turned to him.

"I think it's about time I returned the favor." Cloud looked away, not replying. He didn't feel like he needed anyone's help. He was fine, he could deal with his own problems, he didn't need someone to hold his hand.

"That why Tifa called you here?" He questioned.

"To talk sense into you? No." He answered. "She just wants to know you're okay." Cloud stood there quietly; Vincent turned away.

"Cloud, why are you _really_ here?" Cloud looked at him, confused. "I understand you lost a friend, I know that must be hard." He stated, continuing. "But Cloud, is honoring his memory the real reason why you're here?"

"What are you getting at?"

"We all die at one time or another, there's no stopping the inevitable." He stated. "But do you really want to push away a friend so you can mourn a lost one?" A bit staggered, Cloud looked at him and then looked back, unsure of what to say to that as he hung his head low.

"You come here alone, you don't let anyone else in." He stated. "You're fleeing your problems." Cloud didn't reply.

"Do you really care about her?" Vincent questioned. Cloud looked up and gave him a serious look. Although he didn't say it, it was obvious his answer was _yes_.

"Hmph, then why don't you let her know that?" And with that, Vincent vanished into the wind, no trace of him ever being there left behind. Cloud looked around a bit, as if to confirm that he really was gone. After several moments in complete solitude with only the sound of the wind to accompany him, he sighed and looked down.

_"Tifa..." _He said to himself. Strong guilt began to build up from within him as he thought about what he had done. Tifa just wanted to know what was wrong, to comfort him, yet he really had pushed her aside and come here so he could feel sorry for himself and leave her out of it. He really owed her an apology, hell, he owed her a lot more than that.

Realizing his mistake and eager to make up for it, Cloud brought his chin up and quickly climbed onto Fenrir, ready to get back to _7th Heaven_ as soon as possible.

* * *

As the sun set, Cloud parked Fenrir and shut it off before quickly hurrying to the entrance of the bar. He felt very guilty and had to say he was sorry. Just as he pushed the door open and stepped inside, he was struck instantly by the sudden loud noise of crowds of people being huddled together, eating, drinking and watching the small television as they conversed with each other. The place was obviously very busy and Cloud carefully stepped further in, avoiding running into people as he made his way to the bar, standing on his toes to look over heads for Tifa who could be anywhere down there.

Just as he got close to the bar, he noticed the back door open and saw Tifa walk out with drinks in both hands to give to the many customers that ordered them. As she placed the drinks down on the counter, she looked up noticed Cloud standing there looking at her. Instantly, she gave a warm, welcoming smile, happy to see that he had come back. She didn't look surprised to see him at all, as if she had known that he'd come back for her, just as how he'd promised her all those years ago.

Cloud gave a soft smile back. He was glad she was okay and wasn't upset with him or anything. He wanted to speak with her, but she was very busy and he understood that and figured they could talk later after she had closed up. He began to take a few steps toward her, wanting to help out, but she chuckled and shook her head playfully, as if to say that it was okay and that she had it all under control. Understanding, Cloud nodded and Tifa smiled back as she turned and walked back through the door she had come from, getting back to work.

Giving out a relieved sigh and feeling much better then before, Cloud walked forward to an empty stool at then end of the bar away from the other customers and took a seat. He placed his arms on the counter and relaxed, calming himself. He got over here in such a hurry, only to find that Tifa was doing just fine and was happy to see him return. He chuckled. How dumb he thought he was for getting so worked up over nothing, he really should work on that. He was strong, after all, he shouldn't let himself panic like how he had.

Cloud then noticed Tifa walk by him, he turned and smiled and she gave a smile back as she went past him, holding a tray of food to give to some customers at one of the tables. He really admired her, she certainly was extraordinarily tough. Not just physically in fighting, but also in working here as well. She had no trouble managing a whole bar by herself on a busy night such as this. Even when Cloud had offered to help, she insisted that she could handle it. She wanted him to sit back and relax while she took care of everything, he knew it. It really was something to admire about her.

Just then, Cloud heard a man whistling in a strange manner. He turned back and noticed a group of men surrounding Tifa from three sides.

"Hey, girl!" One of them shouted with a twisted smile on his face.

"I'd like to order _you_." Another one of them said, and laughed. Cloud's fists clenched as he watched, alarmed by how they were acting and ready to snap at any given moment. Ignoring them Tifa, turned away and began to make her way back to the bar, but before she could get far, one of the men stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"Hey, babe, where do you think-?" Before he could finish his sentence, Cloud grabbed the man by the collar and threw a solid punch, knocking him down onto the floor.

"What the-?!" The second man questioned loudly in shock before stepping forward to throw a punch, but Cloud instantly side stepped, grabbed his arm and kneed him hard in the gut before pushing him back and nailing him with a strong fist to the face, sending him flying back. The third man, now infuriated, grabbed a bottle of liquor from off the table and swung it wildly at him as a last resort, but it was no use for Cloud easily dodged it, grabbed his arm, swiped the bottle away from him with his other hand and slammed it across his face.

The bottle shattered to pieces on the man's face as he fell flat against the table face down, too hurt to get up. Cloud grabbed the arm that tried to hit him, pulled it back and then slammed his forearm against the back of the elbow, breaking the arm entirely.

"Agh!" The man screamed in pain as his bone was fractured in half. Cloud, now with eyes full of hate and anger, felt no remorse for this man's suffering and was ready to do a whole lot more for the thought of what those kids had done to him in Nibelheim all those years ago was still fresh in his mind and no way in hell was he ever going to let that happen to Tifa.

"Cloud!" A voice shouted. Snapping back into reality, Cloud paused and turned to the voice to see Tifa who stood there, looking at him with eyes of confusion. Frozen, Cloud stood there, shocked at how Tifa was looking at him. Taking advantage of the moment, the injured man threw off Cloud's grip and quickly began to cower away, but, tripped and fell onto the floor, joining his two other friends who laid there beside him, aching in pain.

"What is the matter with you?" Tifa questioned, staring at him with widened eyes as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Completely confused, Cloud couldn't place any words to say in his defense and just stood there motionless.

"But I... " Before he could say anymore, Tifa stormed past him and took off out the door. Cloud stood there, his heart racing with adrenaline from the fight as he pondered the moment, unsure of what was going on or what to do. As if some kind of twist of fate, now Tifa was the one leaving him behind just as how he had left her behind earlier. He felt like the ultimate victim of karma.

"Tifa!"


End file.
